Novel dye-latex mixtures are disclosed in the present invention. Selected oil-soluble dyestuffs have been found compatible with fortified latices.
Several U.S. and foreign patents and published applications are related to the present invention. Below is a discussion of the most closely related publications presently known to the inventors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,154: Hydrophobic dyes are pre-dissolved in organic solvent and are then used to impregnate a water-insoluble vinyl polymer finely dispersed in an aqueous medium. The resulting ink compositions are used for ink]et recording.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,343: Emulsions of polymers containing low levels of phosphoric acid groups or their salts are dyed with basic dyes, giving colored compositions which can be utilized as aqueous inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,188: Emulsifying an aqueous surfactant with a blend of a polymer plus an oil-soluble dye dissolved in a water-immiscible solvent, and subsequently evaporating the solvent, results in an inkjet composition with the dye trapped in the polymer particles suspended in the aqueous phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,220: Vesicles generated by shearing an aqueous suspension of an amphiphilic surfactant are colored by lipid-soluble dyes, giving compositions useful in flexography and gravure printing, as well as in inkjet printing.
Europ. Appl. 303,803-A2: An organic solution comprising an epoxy resin, a surfactant, a water-insoluble dye, and alternately an epoxy curing agent, is then dispersed in water via high speed mixing and the solvent subsequently removed by distillation. The resulting fine colored aqueous dispersions are recommended for thermosetting printing inks.